


I Could Be Kindly

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was today’s theme, exposing the joints, just like yesterday’s was surgically removing Dean’s muscles without severing any arteries, and the day before breaking Dean’s bones without leaving a bruise. Alastair gets bored.</p><p>But that’s okay. Dean does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Kindly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thosefuckingangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefuckingangels/gifts).



“It’s a simple choice, Deano. I don’t know why you have to make it so difficult.” Alastair smiles, tugging with his knife at the skin around Dean’s knuckle. This was today’s theme, exposing the joints, just like yesterday’s was surgically removing Dean’s muscles without severing any arteries, and the day before breaking Dean’s bones without leaving a bruise. Alastair gets bored.

But that’s okay. Dean does, too.

“No.”

The demon’s mouth does not lose its grin, although the shifting clouds of blood and lightning that are his eyes restrict slightly. “This form you keep is half the pain, you know. I can’t pull your intestines through your eye sockets if you don’t have eye sockets, Deano.”

“Fuck you,” Dean says, raising his middle finger.

“Oh, Dean. You know I have to punish you for that.” Alastair sighs, blowing out the stench of rotten teeth. “This could all be so easy for you.” With cold hands, he takes Dean’s finger and dislocates it, joint by joint. “Just let me take one little taste, and we can end today early.” Crack. “Give me something you wouldn’t even miss.” Crack. “What does chalk smell like? You don’t need to know that, do you, Dean?” Crack. “Forget that one little thing, and I won’t have to hurt you any more today.”

“I hate you.”

“You know, it’s a sin to tell a lie. But that’s okay. I can forgive your little sins. After all, you’ve got all these big ones to be punished for, don’t you?”


End file.
